clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toto11
Block me please i'm so so very sorry just unblock me please What was your source for info on your attempt to place the Season 3 release date on the 25th? And why did you remove it? --Buckimion (talk) 19:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) i just what it to come out We all do but that won't work. I reduced your block to three days instead of three months but stick to real facts. --Buckimion (talk) 22:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) do u kohnw when its comming out can u please unblock me please Not a clue but I'm subscribed to a bunch of watch lists to know when it does. I'm hearing comments though that the first ones didn't sell well enough and there may not even be new DVDs. King of the Hill never got their last season on DVD after 6 years now for the same reason. --Buckimion (talk) 22:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC) lisend i'm sorry just unblock me please and tell me when the cleveland show season 3 is going to come out on dvd in 2012 please :) Your block was lifted earlier. --Buckimion (talk) 04:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) i'm so very very sorry please forgive me :( there i fix it now tell me when is going to come on dvd to az the cleveland show season 3 dvd when Its too late to come out this year at all. Right now the earliest would be March-May. --Buckimion (talk) 23:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) so is it going to come out in 2012 or in 2013 the cleveland show season 3 dvd it has to come out this year in 2012 becase last year the cleveland show season 2 come out in 2011 so it has to come out this year tell me now I have nothing to tell you other than no release will come out sooner than March, if then. I know two-three months in advance when a release is coming out and none has been announced. I also already told you that there may NOT be any more DVD releases as the others didn't sell all that well. --Buckimion (talk) 11:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) u are beging wood of not telling me when The Cleveland Show: TheComplete Season Three dvd is going to come out on dvd in the az in the us please tell me i'm onely 13 wha with i block u then i well be wood i just what when it's comming out in 2012 u khnow what i'm going to ask stanta for the dvd i don't know why are u beging wood i'm going to tell my mom and dad that u beging menad to me becase u keep bolcken me and keep saying to me that i'd like destorey this wiki u going to be sorry i just what to kown when is going to be realse sate in 2012 so last change unblock me and tell me when u don't have to be wood i don't know how u mom raze u but i guess wood my mom let me wacht it and whatever i did i'm sorry look i did not tell just unblock me ok so what do u say friend i'm so so so so very sorry now i knohw i'm sorry just unblock me maby we can talk ablount it all i need u emailn so we can email ablount it please please totosandino@gmail.com i bolck u on twitter i can unblock u with u unblock me from every wiki that u block me on by i'm not a troll block me!